


My Thoughts Go Out to You

by Megane



Category: Kyoukai no Kanata, 境界の彼方 | Beyond the Boundary
Genre: Drabble, Gen, pointless writing, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind was plagued with idle thoughts about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Thoughts Go Out to You

He pressed the button on the machine. The Styrofoam cup dropped down and started filling with liquid.

It was especially chilly today. He kept his muffler tucked into his jacket, warming up his neck even more. His sight went beyond the hot chocolate pouring out of the machine. He saw far, far away towards someone else’s home. Towards Akkey’s home.

What was he doing today? What was he picking out to wear? Would he want to meet up later..?

Hiroomi usually would have scoffed at himself for having these thoughts, but he was honestly curious. It was… strange that he had this side of him. Just passively wondering how someone was doing, how they were getting along with their day. He wanted to know. Hm.

The teen picked up the cup and brought it close to his lips. The steam and aroma swept up towards his face, warming his skin. He continued to think as he blew gently on the drink.

 

Maybe he should be the one to call.

 

That actually made him laugh gently. Okay, now _that_ was a little unlike him. He felt a desire to just call up Akkey on a holiday, wanting to hang out. What would they do? Surely not talk about _youmu_ or spirit warriors. Maybe they would talk about their common interest of different beauties.

Hm, thinking on it, it didn’t seem _that_ bad.

He turned on his heel, walking away from the vending machine as he pulled out his phone. He chuckled at himself before he paused in his place.

            _Hello?_

            “Akkey…” A smile. “Let’s meet today.”

            _Ah? Why, what’s up?_

            “Hm, nothing at all.”

            _Hn… Let’s meet up for lunch._

            “Okay~”

The phone call was simple and brief enough, but… It was very important.

A very important thing spawned from a very strange, ridiculous thought.

 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad if it brought them closer to each other in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad. I know. I thought of this in two seconds when I was getting water.


End file.
